training with Raph
by saiyukigurls
Summary: a story with my Character Faith who realizes that all this time she's been in denial, it's a very cute, and funny story. sorry fan girls


I sighed as I folded my arms across my chest, as I watched Raphael and Leonardo fight again. There was really not much I could do, Raph's bike needed work, so I couldn't ride on it, 'plus I'd have him on my tail in a New York minute', Donnie and Hope were supposedly discussing chemistry , 'as if! Their totally making out', Mikey and Joy were fighting over a video game… again. And to top it all off, Charity was busy meditating with Mistress Rose, and Master Splinter. So I sat there on my Latina butt, and watched bored out of my mind. But today was different , I noticed Raph wasn't at his best, his eyes were more serious than they were focused , almost like he wasn't even thinking about the training session, it was more like he was thinking about something... or someone else. As I was busy looking at the fight, Joy came up and sat beside me, I saw her out of the corner of my eye, but she wasn't watching the fight, she was staring at me with this big grin on her face, but I ignored her, and kept watching the fight. " Hey Faith guess what?" she said in a whisper. "You got the highest score on the new game you bought?" I smirked " Yeah that, and.." Joy began, then grinned again. "And what?" I said as I turned my attention towards her, I cocked a brow waiting for her to answer the question. Joy then motioned me to come closer, so I did. "Raph likes you, like no ones business." Joy said it surprised me a little bit but I kept calm trying not to yell or do something that would draw attention to myself. "What makes you say that?" I asked looking towards the two brothers, as I see Raph with katana at his throat. "Well first of all he's distracted , and second you like him too." Joy grinned, I just snorted in disbelief. "whatever" I said, I was about to walk away when all of the sudden Joy decided to trip me, but before I could even hit the floor someone grabbed my hand, and caught me in there arms. I look up, and sure enough it was Raphael. "You ok Faith?" he asked looking down at me still holding on to me, making sure not to drop me, I nodded my head a little embarrassed to speak, 'I'm pretty sure I would of said something incredibly stupid any way.' "Well I'm going to leave you to love birds alone for a little while" Joy said which made us both yell after her, Leo shrugged and walked out with a wave. We both stood there in stunned silence, until "Well since it's only us two in here, you want to be my sparring partner?" he asked as a smirk came across his face which made me smile " You're on!" I said and so the fight began. so after we got into position, the fight began.

We had been fighting for hours it seemed, both of us red in the face and sweat running off of us. The final blow ended in a tie, both of us facing the other, with weapons at our neck. We were very close to each other, our lips were only inches apart, I lowered my weapon, and was about to back away when Raph pulled me into a kiss. 'What the heck did I get myself into' I thought to myself as I melted into the kiss, it wasn't long until I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slid his arms around my waist, I could feel the heat rising as we deepened the kiss then he pulled away abruptly and he was holding his lower lip. "Man I didn't think you'd like it that much! Geez!" He said waving his hand over his mouth. "What did I do?" I asked a little confused. "You're burning me! You need to keep those powers of yours under control." he exclaimed, but for some reason he had that look in his eye that said ' But I liked every bit of it.' which made me smile and shrug it off, after that he asked me out and why in the world would i say no? then, we said our goodbyes and I headed home when I got there everyone turned around and gave me that 'where have you been look' I just shrugged and walked in. "So how was your day?" Charity asked cocking her brow. "Oh, nothing bad really just, that I had the best training session ever." then I grabbed one of my spray cans and left everyone, except Joy clueless.

The End

Victoria Martinez


End file.
